The Switch (Aftermath)
by bls123
Summary: Two blond boys. They look alike, and act opposite. Something is bound to go wrong.
1. The Switch

"Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight! We're STARISH, and we're super excited to perform for you guys, right here in Iwatobi!" said Tokiya Ichinose, his voice echoing through the facility. The members of the hit boy-band STARISH were on tour, and were doing a concert Iwatobi, a small village by the sea. It just so happened that the members of the Iwatobi Swim Club (+ Rin) were at that concert. Apparently, Nagisa was a huge fan, and had won the grand prize in a sweepstake (it being free tickets for you and all your best friends). Most of them didn't want to be there, but Nagisa had a knack for having things go his way, whether the individuals involved wanted it to or not. Anyway, fast forward to the end of the concert.

"Wow, that was amazing! Didn't you think so, Rei-chan?"

"They were very talented. I found their dancing in particular to be quite beautiful," Rei replied.

"I found it okay. Ran and Ren are fans of them as well, so it was nice to hear their favorites songs sung live," said Makoto.

"What about you, Rin-chan?"

"It was too crowded. And it was loud."

"Did you like it, Haru-chan?"

"There wasn't enough swimming involved."

"Figures! Go ahead of me, guys, I have to visits the little boys' room!" said Nagisa. Without waiting for a reply, he made his way to the restroom.

Meanwhile, backstage:

"You guys were all really great!" complimented their songwriter, Haruka.

"Why thank you, little lamb. It was all thanks to your beautiful songs." Ren kissed her hand.

"Oh, well, thank you!" Haruka said, blushing.

"Yeah! We couldn't have done it without you, Nanami!" agreed Ittoki.

"I'm gonna head to the restroom, okay?" Syo said.

"Okay, Syo-chan!" replied Natsuki. Syo turned, and headed for the restrooms.

I'm sure you all know what's going to happen next!

Syo and Nagisa headed for the same bathroom. Syo got to the bathroom first, and promptly went to a stall, and began to do his business. When Nagisa entered, he went to a urinal. They didn't see each other. Nagisa finished first, and he began washing his hands, when the backstage manager poked his head through, saw Nagisa, and grabbed him, thinking he was Syo. By the time Syo was done, the manager and Nagisa were gone. Syo, thinking nothing was wrong, walked back to his dressing room calmly.


	2. Nagisa meets STARISH

"Syo-chan! You're back! I missed youuuuuu!" Natsuki attempted to wrap Nagisa in a hug, but Nagisa escaped.

"Are you STARISH?"

"Syo-chan, of course we are! You are too!" replied Natsuki.

"That's so cool! Wait a minute, I'm not Syo-chan."

"What do you mean, you're not Syo?" asked Ittoki.

"I'm Nagisa! Nagisa Hazuki! I'm a super big fan of you guys! I like food, and my friends, and Iwatobi-chan's super amazing sandwiches! I like Iwatobi-chan as well! This is so amazing! I never thought I would ever meet you guys! Hold on a sec, where's Syo-chan?"

"I thought you were Syo, but you are obviously not," stated Tokiya.

"WOAH! Toki-chan! I can't believe it's you!"

"Toki-chan…" replied Tokiya, dumbfounded.

"If you're here, where is Syo?" asked Ren.

"OHMYGOSH it's Ren-chan! Gahhhh!"

"Did you see him in the restroom?" inquired Hijirikawa.

"AHHHHH! Masa-chan!"

"Please don't refer to me so informally. I would prefer you call me 'Hijirikawa', as we have only just met."

"I really don't think that we'll get any information out of him right now, guys," said Cecil.

"WAHHH! Cecil-chan! This is amazing! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys! Rei-chan's never going to believe it!"

"This 'Rei-chan' is she your friend?" asked Ren.

"What? No! I mean, Rei-chan's a boy, but he is my friend."

"But he has a girly name…"

"So do I! So do Rin-chan, Haru-chan, and Mako-chan! They came to the concert too."

"So, Nagisa-chan, where are you from? We should probably get you back before your friends start to worry. Even though you're so cute!" Natsuki picked up Nagisa by the armpits, and in the act, some of Nagisa's shirt came up. Natsuki stared at Nagisa's faint but obvious abs.

"Woah, Nagisa-chan. Everyone, look at Nagisa-chan."

"What? What is it, Natsu-chan?"

"Those are some muscles…" said Ittoki.

"What are you all talking about? Oto-chan, what do you mean?"

Ren reached out and poked Nagisa's abs.

"They're so hard. Nagisa, are you clenching your stomach muscles?"

"What? No."

"That's amazing…" drifted off Tokiya.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

"Nagisa-kun, we're talking about how fit you are for such a small guy," said Cecil.

"Huh? But Mako-chan's way fitter than me. Gou-chan says I would probably be more fitter if I didn't eat so much sugar. It tastes so good, though! You guys are really sounding like Gou-chan right now, actually."

"Gou-chan? Is he a friend as well?"

"Yeah! Gou-chan's our manager. But she's a girl. And, she's Rin-chan's little sister! She really likes muscles. But don't get too close to her because Rin-chan might bite you with his shark teeth."

"Shark teeth?!"

"Excuse me, but maybe we should be getting Hazuki-kun back to his friends. I don't want them to worry about him."

"Nanami-chan!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Haruka Nanami. I write all the songs for STARISH."

"You do? That's amazing! Hey, you have the same first name as Haru-chan! You're different from Haru-chan, though."

"What is he like?" asked Haruka. But before Nagisa could answer her, Syo walked in (he still had no idea what had happened).

"Hey, guys."

"Syo-chan! I missed you!" Natsuki attempted to give Syo a hug, but Syo pushed him away.

"NO WAY! Syo-chan!"

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki! I'm a super big fan of STARISH! They thought I was you, because we're both short and cute!"

"I'm not short, and I'm not cute!"

"But Syo-chan…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Umm, Syo-kun? We were about to bring Hazuki-kun back to his friends. Do you know were they might be?"

"Maybe by the bathroom. I saw a group of guys standing around and grumbling.

"Good idea, Syo-chan! That must be them, so lets all go!"

"Fine…"


	3. The Collision!

"Where the heck is Nagisa? He should have been out 20 minutes ago! If he doesn't come out in the next minute, I'm leaving," said Rin with a huff.

"Rin-chan! Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Rei-chan! I'm back! Guess who I've got with me?"

"Nagisa-kun! Where on earth have you been? We've been waiting here for exactly…" Rei checks his watch "…21 minutes and 37 seconds!"

"Sorry, Rei-chan. Anyway, I have STARISH with me!"

"Seriously? Nagisa, what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything Rin-chan! They thought I was Syo-chan!"

"I'm very sorry about all this. Nagisa tends to get into trouble."

"Awww, Mako-chan…"

"It's true."

"Not you, too, Haru-chan."

"I take it you are Hazuki-kun's friends? He told us about you."

"Er, yes, we are. I'm Makoto Tachibana. It's very nice to meet you all." Makoto bowed his head in greeting, and smiled apologetically.

"I'm going now."

"But, Haru-chan! Oh yeah, that's Haru-chan. His full name's Haruka Nanase, but he doesn't like being called that. Wait, Haru-chan, where are you going?"

"Pool."

"Pool?" STARISH looked at each other, confused.

"Yeah, me too. I got special permission from the Chairman to use the pool after hours, and I promised Haru a race. Later."

"Not you too! That's Rin-chan. His real name's Rin Matsuoka. He and Haru-chan are amazing, and they're rivals and best friends. Mako-chan's Haru-chan's best friend too, but a different kind."

"Rivals?"

"Yeah! Ever since they were really little. They're rivals in everything, even stuff that they can't help, like height."

"Really? That's so cool! So, what do they do?" asked Ittoki, excitedly.

"They swim, obviously. Both Nanase-san and Matsuoka-san mentioned a pool," said Hijirikawa.

"Oh! I have an idea! Lets all go watch them! That would be super fun! Rin-chan even got us all passes to the pool after hours. And then, you could watch Rin-chan and Haru-chan race, and see how fast they are!"

"Nagisa-kun! I'm sure that the members of STARISH are very busy, and don't have time for things such as this. They are on tour. They probably have a packed day tomorrow, and that requires a good-night's sleep!"

"Nagisa, Rei's right. They have lives of their own, you know."

"You two sound like my mom. Well, not Mako-chan, because he always sounds like that, but Rei-chan, you definitely do."

"Well, actually, we have tomorrow off, so we could probably go and watch. We're moving on to Miyabi tomorrow, so all we'll be doing is packing up. We're leaving at 2 in the afternoon, so we'll have some time to sleep in. I could ask our manager if it's alright."

Haruka called Saotome, and he readily agreed. He said that it would be good to take a little break, but expected that they would be completely ready to travel tomorrow afternoon.

"Yay! Now everyone can watch Haru-chan and Rin-chan race! Oh yeah, we should probably bring the record chart. Y'know, just in case. You have it with you, right, Mako-chan?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We needed it last time," agreed Makoto.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Ren.

"Well, whenever Rin-san and Haruka-senpai race, there is a chance that they will set a new record. We used to get one of the coaches from the Samezuka swim team to officially document the new record, but as this happens so often, they made us a special chart to record the times of each race, so that there aren't any officials needed."

"Are Nanase and Matsuoka that fast?"

"They are. Rin came in third for the 100m free, and fifth for the 50m fly. During the relay, we were 6th for our heat and second-to-last overall by fly, but Haru pulled us up to second for our heat and 6th overall. Without him in the end, we would have been last. They're amazing."

"Wait, what was this for?" asked Ittoki.

"Nationals," Makoto replied, simply.

"Nationals?!" STARISH exclaimed with surprise.

"Yeah. But that was a couple years ago. Now, they're even more awesome, 'cause they're—well, I'll explain everything else later, but right now we have to go! I don't want to miss Haru-chan and Rin-chan race!"


	4. The Race

"There it is. Sure brings back memories, huh." Rin approached the door to the Samezuka pool. Haru's eyes flashed, and was not missed by Rin.

"Can't wait to dive in, can you? Well, you'll have to wait a bit longer. Nagisa'll murder us if we race without him commentating."

"Nagisa would be stopped by his moms."

"Huh?"

"Makoto and Rei."

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, Nagisa would be distracted by a butterfly or something like that. Plus, what kind of murder techniques would he know, anyway?"

"You'd be surprised. He loves horror films. One can earn a lot about stabbing that way."

"True." At that moment, the rest of the swimmers, plus STARISH, arrived. When Nagisa saw Rin and Haru talking outside the door, he jumped for joy.

"Yay! You guys waited for us!"

"Nagisa, why are there so many people with you?"

"They're STARISH, Rin-chan! I told you—"

"I know that! I'm asking why are they here?"

"Nagisa-kun somehow convinced them to watch you and Haruka-senpai race. It was against my and Makoto-senpai's pleas, but Nanami-san said that their manager gave them the okay, so here we are."

"Rei, you know you don't have to call me Makoto-senpai. I'm not even in high school—"

"Wait! You aren't in high school?"

"No. Nagisa-kun, Makoto-senpai, and myself are all in college. Nagisa-kun and I are second-years, and Makoto-senpai is a third-year."

"What about Nanase and Matsuoka?"

"Rin-san and Haruka-senpai are currently swimming on the Japanese Olympic Swim Team. Both of them are two-time gold medalists."

"Wow! That's so crazy! What are your medals for?"

"I have a medal for 100m butterfly, and Haru has a medal for 100m free. I got silver in that one. Then, we each have one for the relay. So really, I'm better than Haru."

"Not true."

"It is. I have more medals than you do. Plus, my time for butterfly is just as fast as your time for free, so I win."

"How is that a win?"

"No one can beat you in free, and your time tops everything else. Therefore, just being able to match that time definitely counts as a win. Of course, you could theoretically beat me in butterfly, but—"

"I only swim free." A moments pause. "And relays."

"We know."

"Really? You don't swim anything else, Nanase-kun?"

Haru glances at Makoto, and the two had a silent conversation.

"Haru is free in the water. For Haru, being in water is like second nature. It's completely natural. There isn't anything else he could imagine doing."

"Wow."

"Well, this is all great, but we need to get this going," said Rin, and he unlocked the doors. Haru tried to go in, but was pushed to the side by Nagisa, and actually ended up being the last person in. STARISH, under Nagisa's instruction, stood on the sidelines. Nagisa began commentary.

"Okay! So to start us off, Rin-chan and Haru-chan are going to race who can take their clothes off first! Don't sweat it, it's PG. And…..GO!" Rin and Haru ripped their clothes off with incredible speed. Haruka hid her eyes, but there was no need to worry: Haru and Rin had their swimsuits on underneath, of course.

"I'm really glad that worked!"

"What do you mean, Nagisa-kun? The taking-the-clothes-off race wasn't planned before hand?" Rei's indignant voice rang through the building.

"Nope! It was a surprise!"

"So you counted on Rin-san wearing his swimsuit underneath?"

"Yep!"

"Wait, you were taking a gamble about Matsuoka, but what about Nanase?"

"That's easy. Haru-chan always has his swimsuit underneath his clothes. Just in case!"

"That's kind of weird…"

"It's Haru."

"Whatever. Anyway, I won," Rin stated smugly.

"Wrong."

"I did win. Makoto can vouch."

"Well, I think it was a tie," Makoto said, trying to avoid taking sides.

"Makoto!"

"Well, the real race is in the water anyway. Why don't you two go to the starting block. I'll count you down."

"Whatever," Rin said again. He and Haru took their places on the starting blocks.

"Alright! Ready, set, go!"

They took off. They entered the water at the same time, but Rin's dolphin kick was faster. Haru was not about to lose, and closed the gap with his stroke. He pulled ahead at the turn, but Rin was close behind. Rin sped up, and again they were neck and neck. Haru pushed himself farther, and felt his hand hit the wall with a slap. He tore off his cap and goggles, and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, and saw Makoto's hand reaching down, offering to pull him up. Rei was doing the same to Rin. Haru took it.

Once he was on land again, he turned to Rin. Rin was holding one of his hands up; a high five. Haru returned the favor. It was a tradition now, like a signal that said no hard feelings, no matter who won. Speaking of which…


	5. The Aftermath

**So, as I promised, here is something from Rin's POV. I'm sorry for the long update, but hopefully that won't be the case for everything. Enjoy! As always, I don't own Free! or UtaPri.**

* * *

"So, Nagisa, you were timing. Who won?"

"Haru-chan did! But only by a second, though."

"Naturally." Rin turned, and found a smug little smile on Haru's face. Bastard.

"Whatever. It's really a tie, since I totally won the first race."

"You believe that." Rin could sense the smirk in Haru's voice. Haru was didn't often show it, but could be snarky when he wanted to. For some reason, it was usually directed at Rin.

"Oh my God! You guys were amazing! I've never seen anyone swim so fast!" exclaimed Ittoki excitedly.

"Well, we're actually faster during the relay," Rin replied. It was true. Even if neither of them cared to admit it, they both swam their best when they swam as a team. Of course, no team could ever replace the one they had back then, but it was better than nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we swim faster as individuals when we swim as team in the relay."

"I'm faster. I don't know about Rin."

"You little shi-"

"Onii-chan! Watch your language!" said Gou. Rin was surprised. She wasn't supposed to be here; as there was a bodybuilding contest on TV that she wanted to watch. After Nagisa was reunited with the rest of them, she had gone home in order to catch it.

"Gou! What are you doing here?"

"Gou-chan!" Nagisa ran up and hugged her. Normally, if any guy tried to do that, they would find themselves in a very painful position. But all the Iwatobi guys were okay. It took a little persuasion, but after Gou pointed out the fact that she basically spent all of her time with them in high school, Rin gave in. They were his close friends, after all, even Rei. He could trust them with anything, including Gou. Not that he would ever admit that, of course. Anyway, after a moment of struggling, she broke free from the death grip, and walked over to Rin.

"I came to pick up some stuff that I left last time. Anyway, why are there so many people here? I thought you were in charge of stopping Nagisa from—"

"Why, you must be the little lady I've been hearing so much about," interrupted Ren. He took Gou's hand in his own and kissed it. Gou, however, just looked confused. Rin was fuming. How dare he touch Gou that way! Not his darling little sister!

"Hey! Don't you touch her!" he yelled, snarling nastily. He pushed Ren off, and stood between him and Gou.

"Onii-chan, back off. He didn't mean any harm. Anyway, I have to go soon. I promised Okaa-san that I would be back on the next train, and it leaves in 10 minutes. Try to stay out of trouble, all right? I know that you're back from training and all. Plus, you don't need to worry so much." With that, she turned around, and headed for the main building, flicking her ponytail on the way out. STARISH stared at her leave.

"That's…Matsuoka-san's…sister?"

"Yeah, that's Gou-chan! She's the best! But Rin has a HUGE sister complex—" Nagisa started.

"I don't."

"—so you can't touch her. I told you, Rin-chan has shark teeth. He can bite," finished Nagisa. Rin chose to ignore that comment.

"But you hugged her."

"Yeah, and Rin-chan didn't like us doing that for a really long time, but then Gou-chan said that there wasn't any point to being mad at us because we spend all afternoon with her in high school, and we didn't do anything, so he backed down."

"She seems…different…than I expected," remarked Ren, uncertainly.

"Aww, Ren's just not used to having girls turn him down "

"Like you have experience, Ittocchi."

"Hey!"

"Guys, c'mon—" Tokiya and Rin started to say, but stopped midway. Rin turned to Tokiya in shock. They had the same voice!

"Hey, why do you sound like me?" Rin asked angrily.

"No, you sound like me." Tokiya was just as mad.

"I don't know why this is happening, but it's AWESOME!" Nagisa shouted excitedly. He ran all over the edge of the pool, despite Rei's scoldings.

"Nagisa, this is the exact opposite from awesome. I'm one of a kind. I'm Rin Matsuoka. Only I can have Rin Matsuoka's voice."

"Maybe you don't have Rin Matsuoka's voice," said Haru quietly.

"What did you say, Haru? You wanna repeat that?" Rin fumed. Why was it that Haru's snark was always aimed at him?

"Maybe instead of Ichinose having your voice, you have Ichinose's voice."

"Yes, that must be it," Tokiya agreed. "You have my voice. Although that's not much better. My fan number will drop if it gets out that someone else has my voice. I'm a singer! All I have is my voice! My looks are nothing to sneeze at, but I'm not a model!"

"WAIT! I never thought of that! Because Rin-chan and Toki-chan have the same voice, I can just get Rin-chan to sing STARISH songs or something, and it'll be just like Toki-chan singing them!

"That is a terrible idea!" Rin and Tokiya said together. Commence death glares.

"Yeah, for one, who says Matsuoka can sing?" Tokiya exclaimed angrily.

"Um, I can sing, for your information," Rin retaliated.

"Sure, Rin. Sure."

"Shut up, Haru! I can sing better than you any day."

"Now, now, lets all just calm down. Rin, you're a fine singer, but maybe this isn't the best place to be arguing about this. You all do remember where we are, right?" Makoto said in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Rin mentally smacked himself. He had forgotten where they were. Even though he didn't attend Iwatobi anymore, he still could get in trouble for being too loud. Plus, the pool was right next to the dorms, and he didn't want to think about what would happen if any of the swimmers found out that their former captain and his friends were in the pool. Rin's head hurt thinking about it.

"Whatever. For the record, I can sing just fine, but right now we should all go home. I know that you all are leaving tomorrow," he pointed to STARISH, "and Haru and I are leaving tomorrow as well for training. C'mon, Haru. Let's go." They walked out the door together, only stopping to pick up their close off the floor.

* * *

**Hey, guys! So, I really hope that you've been noticing the subtle hints I've been doing on Reigisa and Rinharu...because they're there:) I'm so sorry for the long update, but here are some directions I'm hoping this story will go:**

**1) I really want them to have a singing contest or something. I included a little bit about the voices, so I think that making them sing would be really funny**

**2) I love the idea of a snarky Haru! I just think that Haru's personality is perfect for deadpan insults. So prepare for more.**

**3) I think that I will add more Gou and Ren situations because unless Ren has some serious muscles, Gou won't give him a second glance. Ren's ego getting knocked is something I think everybody needs.**

**I forgot to say this before, but critiques and reviews are welcome! I appreciate everyone who reads this story, and I will be more frequent with updates, I promise!**


	6. Author's Note

Hi! I'm so sorry, this is not an update! I am really sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been having a huge writers block for this story, and on top of that, I'm in the middle of exams. I WILL finish this story, but I probably won't be updating for at least another week. On the day I DO update, that day will become the updating day, and I will make an update every week on that day. Until then, please be patient! Exams will be over soon, and hopefully my creative juices will start flowing!


	7. Not again!

**Yes, I am finally back after that SUPER long hiatus. The Fates have been cruel, and have cursed me with a terrible bout of Writer's Block for this story. I have been working on a story about the next generation of the HP-verse, and hopefully the first chapter will be uploaded soon enough. As always, I own nothing. If I did, Rinharu would be canon. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day at practice was brutal. Rin was still exhausted from the night before because Why Doesn't Nagisa Realize That He Is The Only One Who Likes This Stuff. Haru was just as stoic as ever, which annoyed Rin to no end. Even worse was the constant questioning from the rest of his relay teammates.

"Macchi, why were out last night? Nacchi just said that you two had 'something to do'. God, he's so vague. I wish he would talk a bit more." rambled Watanabe Ryuu as the team jogged. Watanabe was the resident backstroker: tall, broad-shouldered, and had the attention span of a five-year old. He wasn't immature, just...energetic. _Very_ energetic. And he had an insufferable habit of giving stupid nicknames even worse than Nagisa's. Rin wished he would shut up.

"Watanabe, we told you. We were just out with some friends. It's no big deal." _Now would you go pester someone else?_ Rin added in his head. Fortunately, their other teammate, Hyuuga Daichi, caught up, and gave Rin a knowing smile before engaging in a conversation with Watanabe about whether ocean water was green or blue. Haru's eyes widened microscopically, and Rin hurried him away before Haru got any ideas.

* * *

They jogged through downtown Tokyo, where the facilities were located. On the way they saw posters for STARISH, and Rin growled at the sight of Ichinose. _The bastard_ Rin thought to himself, scowling. He was so pissed off, in fact, that he didn't hear Haru say "Hello, Jinguji-san. What are you doing here?" Rin ended up bumping into Haru.

"Haru, what the hell? Wait, who are you-" Rin stopped as he saw just who Haru was talking to. It was none other than Jinguji Ren. Rin vaguely remembered him as the douchebag who had tried to hit on Gou.

"Hey!" Rin said angrily. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Miyaki or something?"

"No, actually the concert in _Miyabi_ was cancelled," replied Ren coldly. "We were booked at the Tokyo Center **(A/N: I have no idea if that's the name of it, so I'll just stick with it)** at the last minute. So we're playing here now. What about you? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here!"

Ren scoffed.

"We do. Our training center is around the block that ways," said Haru unhelpfully. Rin spluttered.

"Haru! You don't go telling people where we live!" Ren was about to reply when a high and Nagisa-like voice spoke first.

"Ren-chan, where did you go? The others are waiting."

"Coming, Natsucchi."

"Natsucchi?" asked Rin.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" the voice asked.

"Nobody! Don't come over, just stay right-" But Ren never finished for at that moment, none other than Shinomiya Natsuki came running around the corner, and skidded to a stop when he saw just who Ren was talking to.

"No way! It's Nanase-chan and Matsuoka-chan! The swimmers! It's so funny to see you here!" said Natsuki excitedly. _Not really_ thought Rin.

"We live and train here, okay? Great. Now that that's been sorted out, we have to go. Coach is waiting," said Rin, pushing Haru. Rin didn't know if he could stand another moment with the idiots. He would apparently have to, however, as Natsuki grabbed his arm and stopped both him and Haru from going anywhere.

"Where are you going? We just met! Hey, we're having a concert tonight at the Tokyo Center, so why don't you all come! And bring your friends, too! I liked Nagisa-chan!"

Rin groaned. There was _no way_ he was going to another concert!

"I'm super sorry, but we can't! We actually have, um, a thing tonight."

"What kind of thing?" asked Ren, suspiciously.

"A...training thing...yeah! A training thing! It's super important, so we can't miss it. Sorry!"

"What training thing, Rin? The coach said we could have tonight off," said Haru.

"What are you talking about, Haru?" said Rin through his teeth. "We _definitely_ don't have the night off!"

"Rin, I have no idea what you are talking about, because the coach said that we could have the night off because we were improving so much." Haru turned to the singers. "We can definitely go tonight."

Rin groaned. Haru, if possible was even more stubborn than Nagisa. Natsuki looked happy, and Ren looked smug.

Rin scowled. No matter what happened, tonight was going to be a complete and utter disaster. And for once, it wasn't Nagisa's fault.

* * *

**Well, there it is! The long-awaited chapter. I am slightly maybe sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I wanted to mainly get in the other two relay members. I hope Haru wasn't super OOC, but I made Ren a bit of a jerk, mainly because it was from Rin's perspective. Thanks, and please review!**


End file.
